


The Key to Control's

by Magnetism_bind



Category: Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy (2011)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-25
Updated: 2012-03-25
Packaged: 2017-11-02 12:59:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnetism_bind/pseuds/Magnetism_bind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble, nothing more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Key to Control's

The room lies thick with dust, the stench of cigarettes and closed air overwhelming. Peter tidies the essentials quickly and efficiently, organizing what they need, discarding what they don't. Smiley, on the other hand, takes his time perusing Control's past.

The chess pieces come as no surprise.

Smiley wonders to himself, when it will occur to Peter that perhaps he shouldn't be so trusting of Smiley. Later, he will point this out, not unkindly. Peter shouldn't be so trusting. It's useful to Smiley at this moment, but there will come a time when it will be no help to anyone.


End file.
